


it’s so tasty, come and chase me

by nanase



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, best wingman oh sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanase/pseuds/nanase
Summary: When Chanyeol stumbles into his local ice cream shop by chance, he ends up with a mouthful of Jongin instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for [puppiesinlove](http://puppiesinlove.livejournal.com/11992.html) as a pinch-hit ♡

All his life, Chanyeol lived with a constant melting pot of tastes on his tongue.

When he thought about his mother, he'd taste jasmine tea; when he thought about his father, the taste of Japanese salt candy would explode on his tongue. Saying, hearing or even just _thinking_ a name causes different flavours to dance across his taste buds. The condition is called lexical-gustatory synesthesia, or word-taste synesthesia. It has definitely caused him a lot of grief growing up, but after twenty years of tasting every flavour imaginable from sewerage to cotton candy, Chanyeol finally smartened up and thought up a set of rules he now swears by.

Rule number one: Stay away from people who taste bad.

That's how he finds himself storming out of his favourite bakery after he finds out that Sehun, the cashier who tasted like marshmallows has been replaced by someone else. Someone named... Jinsoo. How did the world expect him to pay for his fruit tarts when someone who tastes like spoilt milk is manning the counter?

Chanyeol is fuming. He only has 10 minutes before he has to head back to campus for his next lecture, but now that his original plan has been foiled, he is _both_ hungry and in desperate need of sugar to rid his mouth of that sour tinge, or he'll get very Cranky. Cranky Chanyeol is significantly less handsome than Happy Chanyeol, he has to admit.

The best option is to go back to the campus coffee shop and just grab a muffin or something, except he knows Lu Han works there. Now, Lu Han actually tastes relatively pleasant, like lemon cough drops, but he's still mad at Chanyeol for that one time he ruined their group presentation, and Chanyeol doesn't think he's above being petty enough to poison him.

Maybe it's time for me to start that diet, he thinks dejectedly. It was supposed to be his new year's resolution to stop eating so much junk food, except it's already October and all he's done all year was gorge on everything unhealthy. It's a miracle he hasn't gained 10 inches round the waist. Just as Chanyeol is about to give up on his quest, he sees it. His saviour, straight up a gift from God: an ice cream shop, with a side of complimentary waffles.

A voice greets him when he enters. "Welcome!"

Chanyeol scans the menu, making sure he doesn't look at the cashier's nametag. He can't risk running into another Jinsoo. 30 seconds later, he blinks twice and looks at boy behind the counter. "What the fuck do these flavours even mean?"

Rocky Mountain. Silver Stream. Purple Flame. "Oh, we're a nature themed ice cream shop," says the boy, grinning. "The flavours all have names related to nature and not the taste! Cool, isn't it? The kids love it. It's like an ice cream adventure, you know?"

No, Chanyeol doesn't know. "Okay, whatever," Chanyeol says, sighing. "Just give me two scoops of yam ice cream, and some waffles. To go."

The boy is still smiling like an idiot. "Sorry, no can do. You have to choose off the menu. It's store policy."

Chanyeol takes a deep breath, tries to count to ten except he only makes it to 'three' when he snaps. "Fine." He points to a green one behind the display glass. Green has to be either apple or green tea, something safe, right? "I'll have that, um, Green Forest."

"Coming right up!" chirps the cashier. Chanyeol watches him scoop the ice cream onto the waffle, then he folds the waffle into a paper holder to go, all while humming and just being... overly bubbly, in general. It pisses Chanyeol off even more when the boy gives him his ice cream waffle with a, "Have a good day and hope to see you again!"

Chanyeol snatches the ice cream over and hands him a ten dollar bill. "I hope not," he says darkly, narrowing his eyes to squint at the boy's name tag, " _Jongin._ "

He's three minutes late and halfway through the best goddamn ice cream waffle he's ever had when he realises that a) he's eating _spinach flavoured ice cream_ , and b) perhaps that ice cream waffle isn't the best goddamn ice cream waffle he's ever had after all.

☆

"Oh, you're back," is what Jongin says when Chanyeol appears at the counter the next day. "What can I get you today?"

Chanyeol smiles his panty-dropping, hundred-watt smile. "I'd like a triple scoop of Jongin, please," he says.

"That's not a flavour," says Jongin. He points to the menu overhead. "Pick one from there."

Chanyeol ignores the menu and leans against the counter, cradles his cheek in his hand. "If I can't have that on a waffle, I guess I'll just have to take you with me, then."

At the cheesy pick-up line, Jongin actually cracks a smile. "Did you practice this at home?" he asks.

Yes. "I don't know what you're talking about," Chanyeol continues smoothly. "I have an incorrigible sweet tooth, and only the sweetest thing in this shop can cure it."

"Don't need to act cute, it won't work," Jongin says. "Are you going to order or not? You're kinda holding up the line."

Chanyeol sneaks a peek over his shoulder, and true enough, there is at least three people behind him now. In fact, the woman behind him looks close to strangling him. He coughs and straightens. "Sorry. I guess I'll get the..." he points at one coloured a deep yellow. "My Little Sunshine? Two scoops, please."

He hands over the money and accepts the ice cream. "See you tomorrow, Jongin," he says with a wink.

My Little Sunshine turns out to be a mixture of mango and peach. It tastes amazing, like unicorns and rainbows in his mouth, but Chanyeol's already got his sight on something sweeter.

☆

As promised, Chanyeol shows up the next day, too. Jongin doesn't look too excited to see him, however. "I'm no nutritionist," he says, "but I'm pretty sure the food pyramid doesn't include a serving of ice cream a day."

Chanyeol snorts. "Are you calling me fat?"

"No!" Jongin answers, seemingly embarrassed. "I know I'm supposed to be selling you this stuff, but there are so many health risks. Diabetes, high blood pressure, not to mention all that dairy can't be good for you."

Chanyeol leans towards Jongin and whispers conspiratorially, "Want to hear a secret? I'm studying nutrition in college, and the food pyramid is a _scam_."

"Oh, really now. That's hardly a secret," says Jongin, unimpressed. "So are two scoops of ice cream now a daily requirement along with 8 glasses of water?"

"No," Chanyeol says slowly, "but a daily dose of Jongin is what keeps Park Chanyeol awake throughout the day."

Jongin's face falls. "Did you steal that off the internet? You definitely stole that off the internet."

Damn it. "You have to admit that was pretty good, right?"

"I'll let that one pass this time," Jongin says finally. "Double scoop as usual?"

Chanyeol tries not to deflate. "I'll have Goodbye Summer, please."

☆

 When Chanyeol enters the shop the next day, he's surprised to see Sehun there. "Yo Sehun, what happened to the bakery job?" he asks.

"Don't wanna talk about it," Sehun says, rolling his eyes. "Some guy called Jinsoo works there now, so I quit."

"Oh." So Chanyeol isn't the only Jinsoo hater out there. "So, um, where's Jongin?"

"He doesn't work weekends," Sehun says. "Why do you care anyway? Unless..." His narrowed gaze is unsettling, and Chanyeol shivers. "Unless, you're that giant weirdo Jongin told me about." 

Chanyeol resists the urge to cry, but can nurse his sore ego later. "Did Jongin really say that about me?"

Sehun snickers. "Oh yes, all the time," he says, grinning evilly. "Even at dance class..."

Chanyeol's ears perk up. "You go to the same dance class as he does? You guys are friends?"

"We're best pals, practically. Totally chummy. Say, I heard he has this dance competition next Friday, I think Jongin will appreciate the support for sure. Plus, I might know someone who can get us tickets..." Sehun trails off.

Chanyeol stares. "Wow. You should add 'wingman' to your résumé, Sehun. I bet it'll really take you places, you won't have to be stuck working minimum wage anymore."

"I don't do this for just anyone. But since we're friends, and I _am_ your favourite cashier..." He blinks innocently at Chanyeol, taps the tip jar to sitting on the edge of the counter twice. "Fifty thousand won."

God dammit. He should have known it was too good to be true. This is Sehun he's talking to. He pulls out his wallet and stuffs a few bills into the jar. "You're not my favourite cashier anymore, just for the record," Chanyeol says sourly.

"I know." Sehun laughs. "Meet me here at 7 p.m., Friday. Now go away, you're holding up the line."

☆

 The venue comes as a total culture shock for Chanyeol.

For one, pretty much everyone there is a dancer. Chanyeol can tell by the way they're dressed. Even Sehun is dressed nicely, he even bothered to put on makeup. Then there's Chanyeol, dressed in his usual hoodie and jeans, and the only dance he knows is shaking his hips when he's shitfaced drunk.

"I feel weird here," Chanyeol whispers to Sehun.

Sehun shrugs but keeps walking. "Told you it's nothing like what you had in mind. This is a pretty huge event, you have to be really good to get to the finals. Ticketing can turn into a bloodbath, too."

"Wow," Chanyeol says, letting out a low whistle. "How did you manage to get tickets on such a short notice?"

"Jongin gave them to me."

"Then why the heck did I even pay you?"

Sehun pats his shoulder. "So you'd be too poor to keep buying ice cream. Thunder thighs won't look good on you, trust me."

"Fuck off," Chanyeol grumbles. "Anything looks good on me."

Sehun elbows their way to the front, picking good seats slightly to the left. "The competition doesn't start for awhile," he says. "But we have to snatch them good seats early."

Chanyeol nods. Around him, there are maybe twenty people already seated. By the looks of it, he approximates somewhere around a hundred people for the audience. The stage is still dark, but there aren't any curtains so he can see the huge stage lights hanging above. He tries to image Jongin, the overly chirpy guy who makes his ice cream waffles and mercilessly shoots down his advances, basking in that limelight, but somehow he finds that extremely difficult.

"Jongin must be really good to compete," Chanyeol says.

"Yeah, he's one of the best in class," says Sehun. "He has this... aura when he dances. You'll see."

Chanyeol is starting to get antsy when a man walks on stage to get the ball rolling. He wastes no time, announcing the first contestant and inviting her up on stage. It's not Jongin, but the dancer, Seulgi, moves with such intensity that it seems like the stage lights are bouncing off her skin. When he heard her name, Chanyeol had initially gotten a taste of something light and sweet, like cotton candy, but her performance was rich, smooth and dark like red wine. He finds himself clapping after she bows and walks off stage. "Whoa."

Sehun leans over. "Don't get too impressed yet. She's just the first one."

Three other performances follow. First was Hyuna who danced to an cute, upbeat song, but she was dripping with sex appeal; next was Taemin, who popped and locked so hard Chanyeol thought he was gonna fall apart; then there was Lay, whose dance style was a combination of both Seulgi's and Taemin's.

Finally, performer number five out of six, is someone named Kai. After his name was announced, Chanyeol feels a slight burning in his mouth. Kai is spice. "I think this guy will be good," Chanyeol whispers to Sehun.

Sehun doesn't say anything, so Chanyeol turns back to the stage. Unlike the other performers before him, Kai only has one stage light shining down on him. He sits in a throne, makeup dark and heavy, and waits for the music cue.

"Holy shit."

Chanyeol belatedly realises that it's Jongin underneath all that makeup. Jongin is Kai. He watches, jaw agape, as Jongin moves across the stage barefoot, a wild look in his eyes. His soft brown hair, usually flopping across his forehead, is styled so that it defies gravity, sticking up at odd angles. His every movement is fluid, and unlike Seulgi, he absorbs the sole stage light bearing down on him. It's almost as if he's become one with the light, becoming its master, only to manipulate it, turning the shadows that accompany light into his puppet.

His is the shortest performance by far, and it flies by before Chanyeol knows it. He's too stunned to even clap. "How-" he tries to say.

"I know right," Sehun says. "Me too."

There's an intermission for the judges to tally the points. "Do you think Jongin will win?" asks Chanyeol.

Sehun shrugs. "It's hard to say," he replies. "Some people like the way he dances, some don't. There isn't a set marking scheme for dance. Dancing is an art, it's subjective and there's no right answer, nor is there a wrong one." Sehun seems to be pondering it himself. "If he does, though, finding a job will be way easier. He won't have to make your waffles or deal with your annoying ass anymore."

"My ass is not annoying," Chanyeol huffs. "And Jongin's waffles are the best."

In the end, the name that is called is not Kai. Chanyeol feels his heart drop when he sees the way Jongin's eyes follow Lay as he walks on stage. Disappointment is etched clearly on his face.

When the dancers head backstage and the audience start to leave, Chanyeol gets up so fast he gets dizzy. "I'm going to look for him," he says.

Sehun pockets his phone and stands up, too. "Go, Chanyeol!" he says monotonously. "He's probably still backstage. Don't fuck it up."

"I won't."

Security won't let him into the dressing rooms, even with his puppy dog eyes in full effect, so he resorts to sitting outside in the dark, leaning against a wall holding a bouquet of roses he bought off someone else. He closes his eyes and waits.

"Chanyeol?"

It's Jongin, face clean and hair somewhat tamed. He gets up and dusts off his pants. "Hey," he says, smiling a little. He shoves the roses into Jongin's hands. "Congratulations."

"But I didn't win." Jongin frowns. "Don't say 'You're the winner in my heart' either, because I swear I'll hit you."

Chanyeol snaps his mouth shut. Whoops. "But you did really good," he says instead. "Can I walk you home?"

"I'm taking the bus," Jongin says, "but the bus stop isn't too far from here."

The night air is cooling against his cheeks. "I'm surprised you remember my name," Chanyeol says.

"It's hard not to," says Jongin, laughing. "It's not every day someone comes in annoyed at you at first, then comes back the next day armed with terrible pick-up lines." He kicks a pebble and sends it rolling down the street. "How did you know I was competing? Were you stalking me? Because I _will_ call the cops, even if you're cute."

Chanyeol's heart thumps. "A little birdie told me." At Jongin's unimpressed stare, he folds. "Fine. It was Sehun."

"Sehun?" Jongin actually sounds alarmed. "You know him?"

Chanyeol laughs nervously. "Yeah. Last Saturday I went to the shop to look for you, but Sehun was there instead. He told me you didn't work weekends, and that he can get us tickets to your competition."

"No wonder he asked for an extra ticket. So you're the dance enthusiast friend he mentioned," Jongin muses. "Now that you've seen me dance, it's only fair that I get to see you dance, too."

"That's never going to happen if I can help it. Me and dancing, that is." Chanyeol shudders. "When I'm drunk, though, that's another story altogether."

Jongin chuckles. It's a cute sound; Chanyeol's heart feels like it's about to burst. "Hey, can I ask you something?" he says.

"Shoot."

"Why did you stop coming?" Jongin stuffs his hands into his pockets. "When you didn't show up on Monday, I thought maybe you did decide to take my advice on the whole health thing. But Tuesday came, and before I knew it, the week ended, but you never showed. I thought you gave up."

"Sehun made me pay 50 thousand won to come see you," Chanyeol says. "I was too broke for ice cream, so I didn't go. Why? Missed me?"

Jongin elbows him. "Only a little. It's funny, messing with you. Especially on the first day you came in, you looked like someone pissed in your milk. I thought you were going to zap me with eye lasers or something since I was being so chirpy. And that store policy? I made it up." He giggles. "Then why did you come back the next day?"

They reach Jongin's bus stop, but instead of leaving, Chanyeol sits down next to him. "I'd tell you, but I don't want you to think I'm a weirdo."

"So you're admitting you're a pervert? I really will call the cops on you," Jongin teases.

Chanyeol snorts. "I'm not a pervert, you idiot," he says. "It's... my synesthesia. Told you it was weird."

"Come on, just tell me," Jongin says. "I won't run away screaming."

"I have word-taste synesthesia." Chanyeol swings his legs, kicking Jongin's lightly. "When I hear, or say, a name, somehow I taste it, too. Something about the nerves in my brain crossing over or something. On the first day I walked into that shop and bought the grossest ice cream flavour I've ever had in my life, it still tasted like heaven. I didn't notice until I was halfway done with my waffle that it wasn't spinach I was tasting, it was _you_."

Jongin is silent. "And what was that taste?"

"Strawberries." Chanyeol laughs. "The freshest kind, plucked straight from the plant and into the mouth. Sweeter than anything else in the world."

He isn’t expecting it, but Jongin leans over and presses his lips to Chanyeol's, just for the briefest of moments. Chanyeol can only blink once before Jongin pulls away. "And what does _that_ taste like?"

His heart hammers away in his chest. "Mint toothpaste, but I can't be too sure. You should let me test again."

Jongin just chuckles. "Turns out Sehun is a sheep in wolf's clothing," he says.

"What?"

"That dumbass texted me to brush my teeth before I leave."

"Oh," Chanyeol says dumbly.

"He got you to come see my performance, too," Jongin continues. "Honestly, had you visited the store any time this week, I would've asked you. I was saving that extra ticket for you. But then again, if I knew you were out there in the audience, I think would've been too nervous to show you Kai. In a way I guess it all worked out."

"Sehun is once again my favourite cashier," says Chanyeol. "Does that mean you like me back?"

"I kissed you, what do you think?" Jongin stands up as a bus approaches. "That's my bus. I'll see you at work on Monday?"

Chanyeol can tell Jongin's trying not to smile, because Chanyeol is feeling exactly the same way. His chest is so tight it almost hurts. "You know, Sehun told me thunder thighs isn't a good look on me, but I'm always ready to prove him wrong."

☆

 "I already told you Jongin doesn't work on weekends," Sehun says when Chanyeol walks into the store.

"I know," Chanyeol says simply. "I'm just here for my favourite cashier."

 Sehun watches with narrowed eyes as Chanyeol stuffs a few thousand won into the tip jar. "And what's that for?"

 "A big tip. For getting me laid," Chanyeol whispers loudly. He pats Sehun's shoulder twice. "Thanks, Sehun-ah."

 He pretends not to hear Sehun muttering, "Gross," as he leaves the store.


End file.
